Shattered Memories
by Yumi-chan Hamano
Summary: Yuuri finally accepts Wolfram's feelings for him. Unfortunately, an accident happens to Wolfram and someone offers to help save Wolfram but Yuuri has to give up his memories and he agrees. What will happen next? Wolfyuu!
1. Chapter 1

Revised Chapter: Minor changes near the end of the chapter

* * *

><p>"<em>Wolfram, umm… do you like the picnic?" Yuuri asked, obviously nervous.<em>

"_Yeah, but why did you drag me out here for a picnic and not bring Greta?" Wolfram asked suspiciously._

"_About that…" Yuuri started off "Umm… how should I say this?"_

"_Spit it out, wimp!"_

"_I'm not a wimp!"_

"_Then prove it!"_

"_I love you Wolfram!" Yuuri blurted out and blushed darkly. Wolfram eyes widen for a moment, and then he snapped back to reality._

"_Stop fooling around, Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled and got up. He grabbed Yuuri and pulled his fiancé as they headed towards the castle._

"_Wolfram, where are you going?" Yuuri asked, confused by the blond's sudden movements._

"_Back to the castle so Gisela can check on you" Wolfram said._

"_Wolfram, I'm fine" Yuuri said, trying to break free from Wolfram's grasp._

"_No, you're not! If you weren't sick, you wouldn't say something like that! If you don't mean it, don't say it" Wolfram hissed. He knew that Yuuri was not one to be so rash but it didn't sit right with him._

"_But I do mean it, that's why I said it," Yuuri said and the blond stopped, "I know I rejected you in the past but I really do love you Wolfram, because let me prove it to you"_

"_How are you going to prove it?" Wolfram asked as he turned to face the double-black king._

"_I don't know, however you want me to prove it?" Yuuri said sheepishly. Yuuri suddenly felt Wolfram pressing their lips together. He kissed back as best he could and they didn't part until they both needed air. Yuuri's whole face heated up and a nice shade of red sat on his face._

"_So you're not joking?" Wolfram stated._

"_I was serious the whole time," Yuuri assured, fumbling a bit with his words._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

~Shattered Memories~

"Wolfram, please don't leave. You promised to be with me forever" Yuuri said, holding Wolfram in his arms.

"Sorry Yuuri, fate is sometimes cruel like this" Wolfram groaned in pain as he moved slightly to turn towards his fiancé.

"Wolfram, stop moving. You're going to be fine" Yuuri said, and he used his healing magic to help with the huge gash on the left side.

"It's no use, Yuuri" Wolfram placed his hand over Yuuri's, signalling for him to stop "It's no use, lived a good life. I have a great fiancé and a lovely daughter."

"Wolfram, don't say things like that! You're going to fine!" Yuuri said, tears flowing down.

"Yuuri, forget about me and find someone who deserves your love. I promise I won't haunt you after you some someone," Wolfram chuckled before coughing a few times.

"No, never. I can ever forget you, I will never find someone else! You're my fiancé, I belong with you and no one else" Yuuri said, desperately trying to help but the wound was too deep to heal in such a short time.

"I'm not going to be around calling you a cheater anymore, you're free now," Wolfram said weakly.

"No, I rather have you chasing me around the castle while hurling fireballs at me, calling me a cheater. Please Wolfram, I need you,"

"Goodbye… Yuuri…" Wolfram breathed out his last words before everything turned dark.

"Wolfram! Wolfram! Please don't leave me!" Yuuri begged but nothing can help the situation except for one thing. In a field painting in the blood of many, a mysterious woman had come out of the forest and showed no signs of surprise with the scene that unfolded before her eyes. Bodies littered the beautiful scenery.

"What's wrong?" the lady asked as she approached Yuuri. Her navy blue hair blow gently in the wind and green eyes eyed the blond in his arms.

"My fiancé is gone and I… I… I don't know what to do…" Yuuri said, clutching Wolfram closer to him.

"I'll cut you a deal," she spoke with confidence, "I can save your fiancé but with a price."

"Why are you doing this?" Yuuri asked, "We just escaped captivity and were ambushed. How can I trust you?"

"Do you want to save him or not?"

"Yes."

"Good. In exchange for your fiancé's life, I will be taking your memories away. Do you agree with the terms?"

"Yes" Yuuri said without hesitation, "But you can surely save him?"

"Positive."

"I have a final question though."

"What is it?"

"Even if you do save Wolfram, we're in the middle of nowhere. How are-"

"Your friends know you're here. They're coming very soon. Are you ready, Yuuri Shibuya?"

"How do you know my name?

"I just know." Was the last thing Yuuri heard before darkness started taking over. His body was completely paralyzed, leaving no room for a struggle.

'I love you Wolfram' Akira heard echoed in the double-black's mind before she locked away his memories.

"Mission complete." She looked around at the dead bodies surrounding the two and sighed. It was not a surprised that one of them would not make it when they're so greatly outnumbered. She walked back into the shadows and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Revised Chapter: This one is shorter than the original one and things change drastically from the original.

* * *

><p>Wolfram slowly awoke but did not move. Death was probably just around the corner and he was just waiting for the moment where everything turns into nothingness.<p>

"You're awake" a familiar voice called.

"Does it matter? I'm dead already," Wolfram said, his eyes still closed.

"You're not dead," the voice said, rather aggressively, "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No…" Wolfram reached for the wound that was on his left side. He sat up in surprised and inspected his left side. The wound was healed and no scar or anything was seen. He also noticed the bruise on his right arm was gone as well. Wolfram looked up and saw Gisela almost as surprised as him, "What am I doing here?"

"Good question, we're all wondering the same thing. You and His Majesty just suddenly-"

"Yuuri!" Wolfram exclaimed, "Where is he?"

"He's in his room," Gisela said. He jumped out of bed but was stopped by the healer.

"Slow down. His Majesty is still asleep so he's probably not going to be anywhere," Gisela said and Wolfram lessened his pace. When he removed his pajama shirt, he noticed that the gash on his side was completely healed. Even the bruise on his right arm was gone with no trace. He changed his uniform and headed towards the Maoh's room.

He entered quietly the room and looked over at where his fiancé laid. He sat down gently on the bed side and brushed the bangs to the side of his fiancé's face. He was glad that Yuuri was alright.

"Gisela!" he heard someone call for the healer from outside of the room. Whoever it was, they were too muffled for Wolfram to guess who it was. "How is His Majesty and Wolfram?"

"They both seem to be in good condition. His Majesty is not awaked yet but Lord von Bielefeld has."

"Wolfram is? May I go in and see him? Or shall I come back later?"

"I think he's fine. Just don't pressure him too much. He has been missing for a week."

"A week huh? Felt like longer, right Yuuri?" Wolfram said, looking at his sleeping fiancé.

Wolfram heard the door open and his first instinct was to attack. But he had to tell himself to calm down. They were no longer in danger. Or at least in a much safer place.

"Wolfram…"

"Conrad," he called out, looking at his brother. Relief seemed to have swept over the man when he spoke, "I heard we've been missing for about a week."

"About 9 days but yes," he replied, a smile replaced his worried expression, "How is His Majesty?"

"A little hungry probably," Wolfram joked, trying to lighten the mood, "He was fine the last time I saw him. And seeing how my condition is better, he should be fine."

"Wolfram, I know this may be a bad time but I-"

The two brothers heard a groan and recognized it as it was Yuuri. Conrad got up to get Gisela and Wolfram followed out the room to give some time for Gisela look over Yuuri.

"You were saying before?"

"Right, I just wanted to ask what happened. How did you and Yuuri just suddenly disappear without our knowledge." Wolfram groaned. He knew this was coming but he was not any bit prepared.

"The wimp, I mean Yuuri, wanted to go to town to buy something. He was obviously trying to skip out on classes with Gunter so I accompanied him since everyone else would reject the idea. Everything was fine until Yuuri spotted some weird shop. I was weary about it but Yuuri just went in without a second thought. I followed him in and it was a trap. Next time I knew, I was chained to a wall along with Yuuri. After a few days, I formulated a way to escape and it went well. But when we reached a forest, we were ambushed again. I'm not sure if it was the same group or a different one, but we were greatly outnumbered. In the end, I was gravely injured but Yuuri was save. I thought I was dead for sure," Wolfram said, unconsciously reaching to his left side, "But apparently I was wrong."

"The important thing is that you're both safe and found," Conrad said, "Greta had been worried sick about you to. She was not about to have a good night's sleep without having nightmares."

"Remind me to see her later."

"You'll have to report to Gwendal later."

"… I know. That's what I'm worried about. What am I going to say? My fiancé is an idiot and I still followed him into a trap?"

"You were doing your part of watching over him. I think you should be more concerned about explaining why you were in town with His Majesty."

Gisela walked out of the room with a troubled expression.

"What's wrong Gisela?" Wolfram asked. He did not like how worried she seemed to be. He was most afraid that something terrible had happened to the young Maoh.

"His Majesty doesn't remember anything."


	3. Chapter 3

Revised Chapter: I'm pretty sure all the chapters are going to be pretty shortish.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?"<p>

"He doesn't have memory of anything. He can't even recall his own name it seems."

"May I speak with him?" Wolfram was now worried. He thought Yuuri would be okay, he protected… right?

"Just be gentle" Gisela said and the blond nodded before making his way to his fiancé.

When he entered the room, he found Yuuri sitting up in bed. He was looking around the room and when he spotted Wolfram, he smiled.

"Yuuri."

"Is that my name?"

"Yeah…"

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Wolfram von Bielefeld," Wolfram stated wearily, "I'm your fiancé"

"You're my fiancé?"

"Yes… I am."

"I must be lucky to have such a beautiful fiancé," Wolfram blushed.

"Don't say things you don't mean…"

"I really meant it!"

"You really don't remember me?" Wolfram asked as he sat down on the bedside where he was previously sat.

"I'm sorry but I can't say I do… In fact, I can't remember anything."

"You're the Maoh of the Great Demon Kingdom. I'm your fiancé. We have a daughter together. Do you not remember any of that?"

"I… I don't… I'm sorry."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Wolfram got up and opened the door.

"Greta heard you returned and wanted to see you," Conrad said. Greta stepped out from behind Conrad and Wolfram kneed down to hug his little girl.

"I missed you," Greta said, trying hard to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worried," Wolfram said, holding the girl close.

"Is it true that Yuuri forgot me?" Greta asked as she broke the embrace. Wolfram shot a glance at Conrad, "I overheard Conrad and Gisela talking. They didn't tell me anything."

"I'm sorry Greta, but Yuuri doesn't remember anything," Wolfram said sadly while wiping away her tears.

"Can I talk to Yuuri?" Greta asked hopefully.

"I guess so…" Wolfram picked up Greta and walked towards Yuuri, "This is Greta, our daughter."

"Papa Yuuri, did you really forget about me?" Greta asked, surprising both of them.

"I'm really sorry but I don't remember anything," Yuuri said honestly, "But even if I don't remember, you two are very important people to me."

"How about I tell you about how we met!" Greta said excitedly, "Maybe that can help."

"I would love to hear about it," Yuuri replied and Greta slipped into the covers beside Yuuri and she started talking.

Wolfram took this chance to leave and report to Gwendal. He's obviously not going to be happy but Wolfram has to take responsibility for his actions, even if it means upsetting your brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Revised Chapter: This is a super short chapter haha oops

* * *

><p>"Those fools," Akira sneered. She rested on a tree branch with her back was straight and hands rested in front of her.<p>

A muffled sound disturbed her peaceful rest. She huffed as she did her best to just ignore the sounds.

After she left Yuuri alone, she watched silently in the forest. They were horrified at the scene they found but relieved when they spotted the two they had been searching for. With nothing better to do, she followed the group back to Shin Makoku. She found a nice forest to rest in while she waited for the perfect opportunity.

She completed part one of her mission. But there's still part two. Once she's done, she can go back home and rest for a few more decades before she sets out on another mission.

She was rather curious if Yuuri could recall his memories though. Many people in the past have not been able to regain their memories, causing them to move on with their lives. There were a selected few that were able to remember or continue living normally with the help of those around them.

Then again, this is just a past time for her anyways. It's nice to see something different once in a while.

~Shattered Memories~

"Is that all Wolfram?"

"Yes brother."

"What's done has been done. There's nothing we can do about it now. However, you have no idea what is causing His Majesty's memory loss?"

"Yuuri was fine before but when we came back, he suddenly does not remember anything. Even Gisela has no idea as well."

Gwendal sighed. Between Gunter's rambling and crying, he could barely think.


	5. Chapter 5

Notice: I revised and changed the chapters before this. I really suggest that you read the story again from the beginning because the events are different now.

* * *

><p>Gwendal had given Wolfram the rest of the day off to recover. He might have been missing for about a week but he felt fine. Gunter decided to lock himself in the library in hopes to find something helpful to aid with the situation at hand.<p>

Wolfram let out a sigh. He wanted to be of help but he simply could not think of anything. Unconsciously, he had wandered to the shared room he has with the young king.

He reminisced upon the day Yuuri told the blond that he held feelings for him, how he wanted to go through with the wedding, and not to forget how many shades of red he witnessed on the double black's face when they kissed for the first time.

Wolfram smiled bitterly as these were just memories he shared alone. He was happy to hear that Yuuri was willing to do whatever it took to save him. But that happiness was short-lived as that could potentially have cost his life and he would have fried the wimp for doing so.

He opened the double doors and saw the young king sitting upright on the bed. He did not seem to notice the blond yet as he continued to pet Greta's hair with a content expression.

Wolfram slowly moved towards the pair as he contemplated what should his next move be.

"Hey," he whispered. Yuuri turned to him and smiled.

"I was getting her to rest. She looked rather tired and eventually fell asleep." Yuuri said, looking down at the sleeping girl.

"I better take her back to her room," Wolfram said. There was so much he wanted to say to Yuuri but he didn't want to risk waking his daughter.

He picked up the little girl gently and cradled her in his arms. He turned to leave the room but felt a small tug on his jacket.

"May I come with you?" Yuuri asked, rather timidly even for someone like him. Wolfram inwardly smiled but kept his strong front.

"Of course," he replied and the other smiled. Yuuri got out of bed and slipped on his shoes. He opened and held the door for Wolfram as his hands were full at the moment.

"So Greta said that I'm her father," Yuuri mentioned.

"That's true. You adopted her."

"She also said that you are her father as well. She seemed really happy when she said that."

"Well we're kind of the only family she has. But I'm glad she feels that way."

When they reached Greta's room, one of the soldier walking by opened in the doors for the royal couple. Once they were in, Yuuri took a moment to look at around her room. There was a corner full of stuff animals which he thought was adorable. Wolfram on the other hand, placed the sleeping girl on the bed and covered her under the sheets.

"Was I a good father?" Yuuri asked as he watched Wolfram being very fatherly and caring.

"Yeah, you did a good job." Wolfram said and brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before the two left the room.

"That's good to know," Yuuri said and Wolfram closed the door behind them. "How did we ah, get together?"

"Well, it started off where you accidently proposed to me. Then we went on a journey of adventures together and soon you realized that you loved me. We developed a true relationship and then you re-proposed to me in your wimpy Yuuri way," Wolfram replied without a second thought.

"How did I accidently proposed? I mean I heard of people say you were my fiancé but I think that we were in some sort of relationship before either of us propose," Yuuri said. Even with his lost memory, he was the same wimp he was before to Wolfram. But he seems a lot more accepting to everything Wolfram is telling him.

"You do realize I could be manipulating you right now," Wolfram said out of the blue, "I could be using you to my will and have you declare war on the people that I dislike."

He wanted to see how much Yuuri trusted him. Or why in general. This should evoke something in the young Maoh as he resents the idea of war so much.

"I feel like you're not lying to me. Like I can trust you. No, I should trust you. Even if you are lying to me, I don't mind. I feel safe around you," Yuuri answered innocently, "But no matter what people say, I would not go through with the idea of war. There would be a number of casualties and not to mention the families affected by this decision.

Wolfram smiled. It seemed to be true that only his memories are gone but he was still the same Yuuri that he fell in love with. This means that there's a chance that Yuuri still loves him despite not remembering the times they spent together.

But he wants to give some time to Yuuri first. He already asked him so many things over a span of a day and he's made pretty good progress already.

"Wolfram!" a voice called out from behind them. They turned around to see Gunter calling for him.

"What's wrong?" Wolfram asked. He found it odd that he would be outside of the library when he said he would not leave until he finds a way to help his beloved Majesty and other non-sense.

"There's someone here to meet with his Majesty but…"

"Tell whoever it is that he's not well and they can leave."

"Do you really think we haven't tried that? Even I, Gunter von Christ, could not-"

"Fine, I'll go see what this person wants," Wolfram said, giving in before Gunter goes on his rants.

* * *

><p>This is probably going to be true but it seems that all these chapters are fairly short. Also, it should not be a very long story. Maybe a few more chapters before I ended it and swept it under a tug or something.<p>

Thank you to everyone who has responded to my last message with interest. I would also like to thank new followers of the story and those who have added this to their favourites. I will do my best to complete it soon.


End file.
